


Cookies and Conversations

by galacticmistake



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Brief bout of seasonal depression?, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: George and Ringo decide to bake some cookies together. It goes well, for the most part.(Set in modern day)
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Starrison Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Cookies and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyheffron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyheffron/gifts).



"Ok. We have the sugar, flour, butter, fuck." Ringo muttered as he stared at the kitchen cupboards. "We need eggs. And salt. And baking soda. Hey, George?"

"What's up love?"

"What the fuck is cream of tartar?"

"Why?"

"...we're making snickerdoodles tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Give me a minute."

George scrolled through on his phone, looking for an answer. Ringo grumbled a bit as he pulled the cinnamon out of the cupboard above the stove.

"We'll get some more of this at the store."

"Hey, babe? Cream of tartar is used to stabilize egg whites and prevents sugar from crystallizing. It's also a leavening agent for baked goods. Don't thank me, thank Google."

"Figured as much. Here's the sugar, on the counter. I have to get eggs, salt, baking soda, cream of tartar, and cinnamon at Tesco. Want to come with?"

"Eh. Why not?" George sighed, grabbing his mask and shoes from the front door.

"I mean, you really don't have to if you don't want to, love."

"No, no. I'm not letting you get all of this on your own. OK?" George said as he planted a kiss onto Ringo's nose. "Besides. Grocery store trips are more fun with other people."

Ringo blushed a bit as he buttoned up his coat.

"You're too sweet, Geo."

-

When they arrived home from the store, Ringo grumbled as he struggled to muster the bags of ingredients onto the counter. George immediately took to lining up all the bags and containers on said counter in the order stated by the recipe, which was displayed on Ringo's phone.

"Geo, don't worry about that right now. I know we need them, but can you help me put away everything else?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure."

George moved away from the counter and set a bottle of ketchup in the fridge.

"Ok, that should be everything."

George moved back to the counter, carefully measuring every ingredient to the recipe. While he did so, Ringo preheated the oven and began looking for baking trays.

"We have parchment paper. It's in the same drawer as the aluminum foil." George said blankly. Ringo suddenly appeared by his left side with the roll of parchment paper and 3 different baking trays. 

"Oh."

Ringo set everything down on the counter and tenderly hugged George's waist as he covered the trays with the parchment paper.

"You excited to get started on this?"

"Oh, absolutely."

In almost no time, the two agreed to split off to take care of different ingredient mixtures. Ringo would handle the sugar, butter, and eggs while George took care of the flour, cream of tartar, baking soda, and salt. As Ringo was working on his combination, he noticed that George was meticulously measuring out all of his individual ingredients before he even started to mix them. Luckily, George's mixture didn't take too long to thoroughly mix, so Ringo held out his bowl, waiting to combine everything.

"Ready?"

George nodded.

George carefully poured all of the dry ingredients into Ringo's bowl before grabbing the whisk and mixing everything, careful to not over mix.

"That looks good. You can stop now." Ringo commented.

George stopped mixing and grabbed a separate bowl, the cinnamon, and some more white sugar.

"Well, you can't exactly fuck up this part."

He carefully measured out the sugar and cinnamon before grabbing a fork and mixing the two thoroughly.

"You having fun there, Geo?"

"Yep. This is actually quite nice."

Ringo kissed George's hand gently.

"God, you're amazing."

Ringo moved closer to the counter and began to roll out the actual cookies with him. Ringo was fairly lax with the way he was rolling them out, not too exact in the size of the dough balls. George was about to start rolling his out, when something suddenly came to his mind, and he stopped.

"...what's the matter, love?" Ringo asked.

George sighed.

"It's just not the same anymore..."

"Maybe it's just the depression. I mean, the world is right shit nowadays, you have every right to be miserable."

"I don't think it's that."

"Then what is it?"

George started rolling out dough balls in an effort to keep his hands and mind occupied.

"It's... everything. Not sure what exactly. And maybe it's not a big deal, but-"

"No, no. You have a right to be upset. And again, if it is because of everything happening in the world, then yeah. That's understandable."

George shook his head a bit and went back to rolling out cookie dough balls.

"...what the fuck was that about?"

Ringo shrugged.

"Sometimes, things like that just happen. Just ride the wave of your emotions and see where they take you. Are you still sad?"

"A bit, yeah."

"I have an idea."

Ringo grabbed 2 mugs and 2 packets of hot cocoa from a cabinet and set some milk to boil in a saucepan. George set his last rolled out cookie on the baking sheet and dusted the dough balls with the cinnamon sugar mixture. As Ringo turned the stove on to boil the milk, the oven began beeping, and George gently set the tray in the oven. 

"Why the center rack?" Ringo pondered.

"...the recipe says so." George said, slightly confused.

"I guess."

Ringo set an egg timer for 7 minutes and went back to heating up the milk. George sat in front of the oven, patiently waiting for the cookies to bake.

At some point, Ringo sat next to George on the floor, holding a mug of hot cocoa with some marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles. George quietly sipped the cocoa, and a warm smile slowly grew on his face.

"Feeling a bit better?" Ringo asked.

George just nodded and leaned into Ringo.


End file.
